


Reinhardt's Puppe pt.3

by Gearwork



Series: Reinhardt's Puppe [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doll Play, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mind Break, Shameless Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gearwork/pseuds/Gearwork
Summary: ((sorry for the late post. was busy getting ready for a convention! If anyone is going to ponyville ciderfest let me know!





	Reinhardt's Puppe pt.3

*Saturday* 

*As the sun rises rein wakes up early.* "Hadn't had that much fun in a long time. Wonder what today's going to hold." *Rein goes about his daly routine while one in a while looking at his montiors watching his beloved sleep* "So peaceful. Like one of my prized dolls." *Rein started to stroke his self off watching _______ sleep.* "We will be together _______. We just need more time. More time to make you more doll like love" *Rein takes ______ used underwear that he managed to steal and starts inhaling it* "Please forgive me ______. I just couldn't help in.....I Need your delectate scent." *Rein continues stroking until ________ wakes up, stopping himself before he organisms* " Oh no I gotta hurry" *Rein then stops stroking and starts getting ready for breakfast* "I hope they like it." said rein as he was cooking for them. *______ was walking down in their delectate nightgown.* "Morning rein. Man that smells really good! What is it?" *they enter the dining room as rein puts down the plates* " Oh its nothing much ______ its just some small foooooo" rein stopped as he saw ______ in their night gown. "Oh my god...." *rein drops a glass as he watches his love daintily walk in* "Rein! Are you oki?!?!?" _______ asked as they ran to him. "Oh its nothing ______! It just slipped!" *Rein rushes to clean his mess* " Just sit down and I will serve us _______." Rein said as he tries to contain himself. "Oh I am sorry rein. I was just in a rush to eat. I can change." *rein shakes his head* " Its oki _____ just relax. It was just a mistake" *rein thinks* I wanna rip that cute thing off so badly it hurts! Please just be mine!. *rein finishes cleaning up and serves both of them* "I hope you enjoy ____. I just got some of the fresh ingredients in before you arrived. Was so busy with your outfits I forgot about groceries." rein said as he was eating. " Oh you don't have to go crazy over my outfits rein. Speaking of which, can I get a sense peak?" *rein shaked his head* "No I am sorry. I want to keep it hidden till its done ______ but I do have something close to it. It for the show you are taking me tonight. I think it would fit you perfectly!" *________ started jumping for joy* "Really?!?!? Oh rein thank you so much! How much for it?" *rein finished up* " Oh its for free______. As a gift for me taking so long. It only took a few hours and I had plenty of leftover material. I can show you it now if you would like." *_______ finishes their meal* "Oh I would love to see it! Knowing you it would be amazing! *rein cleans up after him and _______.* " I promise you will not be disappointed!" *rein lead ______ to his work room* " I hope you enjoy! *rein revels a stunning gothic lolita dress.* "Its amazing rein. How long did it take you to make?" _____ said as they were checking out the dress. "Oh it only took a few days. Just something I whipped up. Nothing special really ______." Rein said rubbing his head. "I love it rein. I need to wear it now!" _______ said as they were started striping" "Ummm rein? Sorry can you please leave, I just got a little over hyped" _______ said to rein blushing and coving themselves. "Oh I am so sorry ______." Rein replied blushing as he left the room. *_______ starts striping as rein secretly watches them stroking off* "Yes ______ take it off slowly" *rein continues watching as he marvels at _______ pale body* " Umm rein? Can you help me zip this up?" _______ asked rein. " Umm yes _____ rein works to cool himself off as he enters the room. "Thank you rein! It fits so well! Uh rein?" *feels reins shaking hands* "Are you oki?" ______asked as rein started to leave the room. "Uh yes ______! Just needed to go to the bathroom. *rein then rushes to bathroom to soak himself in cold water* "I will wait in the living room then rein!" said ______ as they went downstairs. *several mins later rein walks downstairs* "Oki then! Let's go! *rein and ______ head off towards the townsquare*

 

*The day go on as rein and ______ go around town buying more gifts for their families.* "So ______ did you get everything you wanted to give for your friends?" rein asked as he was drinking some hot white wine " Well....no Rein. Im just debating on whether or not to buy something for mother....just I kinda don't want to." _____ replied to rein. "Umm _____ what's wrong with you and her ______?" *rein looks at _____* " Well me and her...... If we weren't blood related we wouldn't talk with each other. She's just so controlling. She wants me to dress "normal" and to be more....cut throat. She only cares about profit and nothing else. I just feel sorry for my father. He's deserves better." ________ says as they stuff their face. "Let's not talk about mother shall we? Sorry rein lets forget about her." *rein holds _____* " Thank you rein. You have been a great friend to me. I wonder how much should we tip the delivery men for taking our stuff back to your place? It must be a long trip. *______ then goes to tip them and then checks their watch* Hey should we head towards the performance hall? Its almost time to get in." *Rein shakes his head yes and takes her to the performance hall's vip area.* I hope you enjoy it rein! *the performance begins and through out rein is stunned by all the lolita on stage* "please god give me strength" *the night goes on as rein holds ______ hand, while being infatuated with mana sama.* "Like mana rein? Yea he is amazing!" *rein tries to still deal with the fact that mana is a man." "Eh I would destroy that ass still. I'd make him moan like a woman." rein thinks as the show starts winding down. *the show ends and after the meet up rein and ________ walk around the town square as the festival dies down for the night* " That was amazing! I would love to see them again!" ______ said as they were walking around. "Hey rein! Can we ride the Ferris wheel? I know its late but I would love to take in the night views." *rein thinks* sure ______! *they get on the Ferris wheel with some hot coco and enjoy the ride* "This town is amazing rein. Thank you for everything!" _______ said as the Ferris wheel stops at the top. " Im glad that they would let us do this rein." *_______starts taking pictures* I wish I could live here....its So much more peaceful here." *________ sits back down and starts falling asleep in reins arms* "Hey rein....is it wrong that I kinda want to be like a doll? I have been having dreams of me turing into one....it was scary but peaceful. No worries, no issues, no stress...." *______yawns deeply" "So.....peaceful..... *_______falls asleep* "That it is _______. Thank you for making me feel so young again. *rein kisses _____ head and then carries them back home* "______ you are so doll like in my arms" *he takes _____ upstairs and lays them on the bed* so....doll Like *rein then kisses ______ on their lips* "Soon you will be mine love." *rein leaves the room and goes to his bed room to watch _____ sleep* "You will be free______....you will be free" rein says as he falls asleep.

*Sunday*

*________ and rein eat their breakfast and start getting ready to go out until it starts pouring down heavenly* " Oh no rein....I guess I can start working on some small stuff. At least we got all our stuff." *______ the day goes on with rein in his room watching ______ work* " Oh ______ you don't need to put yourself through this mess." *rein continues watching his obsession working as the hours fly by* "its getting late....what?" *He sees ______ heading towards the bathroom with towel in hand.* " Shower time? I gotta see." *rein heads out to the bathroom and starts hearing ______ showing* "Oh my god..." *he then sneaks in to watch them shower* "Oh _______ so slender....please Let me wash you up" *Rein starts stroking himself as _______ keeps lathering their privet area* "Let me give you a tongue bath my love...... *he sneaks back out as they start finishing up* "Rein? Hello? Is someone there?" _____asked as they look around. "Must be seeing stuff." *______ shakes their head and heads to their room to finish up their work* "I can't keeping doing this...." Rein said as he calms down drinking tea in his room. "I need _____'s touch now" *rein heads off to bed, tossing and turning around, knowing his love is just a 2 doors down sleeping* "Fuck...now this?" rein asked hearing thunderstorms develop. *two hours pass until rein hears his door knock at his door* "Rein? Are you clothed?" ask _____ as they enter his room. "What's wrong ______? Something troubling you?" *______ walks towards rein* "I know this might be weird....can I sleep with you tonight? I'm really scared of thunder so...please? " Yes....______ you can. *rein makes room for ______ as they get in* "Thank you rein." said ______ as they cuddle up to rein. *rein watches over ______ as they fall into a deep slumber* " My love.....please Allow me this" rein said as he kisses _____ on their sweet, fruit like lips* "Meine Puppe ..... Ich liebe dich." Rein declared as he soon falls asleep cuddling ________.

 

*One Week Later*

Rein receives grim news. He finds out that his love is getting married off to help strengthen business ties between the two families. He tries to hide his displeasure as the carry on through the meeting. After ______ leaves he goes on a rampage destroying several dolls in his work shop. After his rage subsides he starts stalking his love to find out about the usurper to his loves hand. He spends a small fortune trying to find his source of hatred until one day he receives a email. The email states that he and the sender have a common goal in making sure this marriage does not come into reality." Rein replies " Who are you and why are you helping me?" Within seconds he receives a reply. "I have my reasons and you have yours mi gran león. Meet me outside in your garden in 10 mins. I will tell you all the details you will need to make your love truly yours." *Rein heads down towards the garden think who sent it.* "Gran león.... it can't be. Their is no way......." *Rein arrives to see miss flores waiting for him sitting down* "Who are you exactly miss flores?" asked rein. "I know damn well you are not who you say you are. Now answer me! Who or what you are?" Rein demanded from miss flores. "Well you are smarter then you think gran león. Fine if it will help move this along." *she then removes a bangle from her left wrist to revile her true self* "It was fun while it lasted." *the electric field around her dissipates to revile to herself to rein* "You....have some nerve to be here sombra. Weren't you suppose to be with your freak show group?" *sombra chuckled.* "Oh rein is that how you treat a lady? Especially one that is connected to some of your old friends? I'm pretty sure that gabe and moria would hate seeing you like this. I mean then again what friend couldn't see that one of their friends was losing his min......." *sombra was stopped as rein gabbed her by the neck choking her* "You know damn well they are not my friends anymore. They made their mess and they must suffer for it!" *sombra was smiling, struggling under his tight grip.* "Go ahead Reinhardt....do it. I know you want some resemblance of revenge against them. What would be a good way of getting back at them then by killing one of their allies. But wait....if You kill me you will lose ______ forever.....your Call gran león. *sombra labored trying to get air in reins grip* We have the same end goals in mind.....you Want help with ______ and I want help with her father.... We are fools for love." *rein brakes his grip around sombra's neck, causing her to fall to the ground* "That's better rein..."She answered as she tries to get her breath again. "Why do you want _____ father? He's clearly married!" rein yelled. " Oh calm down. You see _______'s reaction when they are asked about their mother. You know that marriage is a failure. I'm just trying to help him see that." *sombra looks up to rein* I want my friend back. I need him back. It's simple really, I help you get your love you help me get mine. *rein looks away, taking in the offer* " And if I refuse sombra?" *sombra walks to rein and looks him dead in the face* "Then you will loose them to a horrible man who will use them to further their own goals....like How my friend has been. Rein I know you from what you done. I know you have sacrificed time and time again for everyone. Plus knowing you, you must have had to give up love. This may be your final shot at true happiness and at some point you have to get something for your self. Do we have a deal?" *rein thinks for a minutes* " Deal then sombra....but if you are lying to me and _______ gets hurt...you will see a side of me you hope to god that you never awakened." *rein hold his hand out for sombra* "Deal then rein. I promise you at the end of this you will finally have your way" *sombra shakes his hand* "I am risking something too you know." *the day passes as they talk about the plan*


End file.
